


Mad Room

by Teiuv



Category: Durarara
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Violence, but yeah expect a little violence and a lot of swearing, i'm still not good with tagging lmao, izaya out to capture the beast of ikebukuro, maybe i'll look through other tags sometime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teiuv/pseuds/Teiuv
Summary: "I’m going to trap the beast of Ikebukuro."





	Mad Room

Smoking his usual pack of cigarettes, the blond beast of Ikebukuro strode across the sideway thinking about the damage he had done to Izaya’s apartment a few days before.  The little pest's facial expression when the beast left behind his destruction had creeped him the hell out. 

_He had that usual smirk of his but it was… weird._

Truly, Izaya, had finally given Shizuo his space that he promised after that incident, but knowing what kind of person Izaya was that was just… not going to last long.  Izaya couldn’t make it a month without messing with Shizuo in some way.  He’d find a way to mess with him.

_Sushi… no…_

His stomach was growling but he had no idea what was going to eat today, and Tom was away for an hour or two so he didn’t have someone to help him choose.

He was just going to keep walking around until he found something at least while he waited for Tom to return.

At least that was the plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Izaya sat at his desk digging his knife into its corner while his eyes were focused on the screen of his desktop.  He had logged into the chatroom for the morning, but nobody seemed to be replying to his posts.  He was frustrated.  He had spent the last week cleaning up the mess of an apartment Shizuo had made in his last visit. 

Shizuo, however, didn’t notice that, indeed, Izaya had gotten something installed into the apartment a month before when he was busy wrecking the place.  There was something there.  He had no idea.

Most people would call it a panic room, but it was more of a safe.  A place to keep things in and not let them out.  A place for a beast to be kept in like a cage so he’d be free to do as he pleased in the city.  He would be able to get his plan rolling.  Why did he not think of it before?

_Shizuo isn’t a god – he’s been taken in by the police before.  I’ve seen him vulnerable.  I know I can take him down.  Just need something to keep him down long enough to get him in that room…_

Izaya looked towards one of the walls of his apartment where he’d gotten the secret room installed.

_Hmm… even if I did get him to calm down enough to drag him here - how would I keep people from noticing?  Not my style either… Oh. Perfect._

That’s all it took for him to be satisfied with a plan – knowing he had it all figured out just like how he played with people like they were his pawns.  It was how he worked.  He’d just use somebody else to take care of the dirty work while he sat on his throne he was building with his ego.

He fed the switchblade into his pocket as he rose from his desk, and he clicked the window out after stating to everyone that was still present in the chatroom that he was going away for a while.

Izaya proceeded to let Namie know he was going out for a while and to not worry about him.  Today he’s going to do something he’s never done before.  Today he’s going to finally get his way.  It was a crazy plan but he couldn’t keep from laughing as he skipped out the door.

_I’m going to trap the beast of Ikebukuro._

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The streets were populated today despite the sprinkling rain coming down from above onto the pavement below it, and Shizuo was turning onto a block near where he’d usually hang out with Celty.  He knew she was going to be driving around today, but he didn’t want to bother her today.

_Speaking of the headless horseman – there she goes._

A trace of black mist slid past his line of sight as Celty drove past on her bike.  The crowds along the sidewalk were gasping at the sight of the headless horseman.  Since Shizuo was comfortable with Celty he never gave a reaction to her like the others.

He had gone to a store earlier since he couldn’t decide on what to get so he decided to buy ingredients for Tom to cook instead.  There were a few pudding cups stashed, since he wanted a snack, in that bag along with a few vegetables and meats to maybe make some hot pot with.

He was close to a hotel when he heard someone to his left.  He looked down since he normally never noticed when something had been done to him.

_There it was.  A shot.  Now two.  Now three._

“What the hell – do you guys have a death wish?”  He growled towards the guys shooting the shots towards him, but his speech was starting to slur.

Those were tranquilizers being shot into his arm.  He’s been shot before.  He’s been stabbed multiple times.  Nobody has tried to drug him.

“Those are to take down elephants!  You can’t hurt us!”  The guys were wearing all black with black scarves to match up around their face covering their noses and mouths.

Shizuo felt his arm tingling to the point he was losing strength to keep holding his bag so he let them fall out as soon as he couldn’t hold it anymore.  He couldn’t speak right now, but the glare he was directing towards the bastards right now was sending the message.  His body was becoming weightless.

One of the guys took out his cell phone once he felt safe with Shizuo starting to fall to the ground along the sidewalk.

“We got it done.”

That was the last thing Shizuo heard before seeing the world go dark around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting an old roleplay I did a few years ago, but this time I've changed a lot of things and it's actually going to be completed this time. I'll update once a week... hopefully.
> 
> I'm getting hired at a new job so hopefully, I have time to keep writing.


End file.
